


Drabbles SansPapy

by Axta_The_Hybrid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Love, M/M, Married Couple
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid
Summary: Cositas mías.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Papyrus
Kudos: 4





	1. El beso más tierno

"Sans, ¿cuál fue tu primer beso?"

Esa pregunta fue un tanto sorpresiva para el esqueleto bajo. Frisk sonreía, travieso, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

"¿Y por qué preguntas, chico? ¿Quieres besar a alguien?" Lo miró pícaro. "¿Alguien picó tu hueso del amor?"

"No, solo es sana curiosidad."

Sans soltó una pequeña carcajada, luego comenzó a recordar. 

"Veamos..." Cuando tuvo el recuerdo, un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente. "Mi primer beso fue con mi hermano."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue eso?" Frisk se veía sorprendido por aquella respuesta, no se la esperaba.

El esqueleto mayor encogió los hombros, no sabría muy bien como explicárselo a un niño así que lo diría sin más.

"Él preguntó sobre lo besos, supongo que habría visto a una pareja dándose ese cariño y tuvo curiosidad. ¡Eh! Yo tampoco tenía mucha idea, así que solo imité lo que veía en las películas, un hueso copión. Sinceramente, ningún beso después de aquel fue igual. Papyrus es genial incluso para eso, muy tierno." Guiñó un ojo. "Ahora, si me disculpas, niño, tengo una importante sesión de ketchup y cama, adiós."

El bebedor compulsivo de ketchup se alejó, dejando a un Frisk con los ojos abiertos como platos.


	2. Bizcocho (Historyshift)

Papyrus gruñó por lo bajo mientras lavaba sus manos esqueléticas. Acomodó las mangas de su túnica, se mantuvo quieto en su lugar.

"¿Puedes dejar de mirarme, Sans?"

Volteó, encontrándose con la pervertida mirada del mayor. Este, carraspeando, alejó la mirada. 

"No puedes pedirme tal cosa, hermanito."

"¡Sans!"

"Solo quiero tocarte el hueso del amor, Papy."

Un sonrojo naranja y una bofetada.

"Sans, como rey debes tener modales apropiados. No puedes decir "ese" tipo de cosas."

El mayor, tomando rápido el brazo de su hermano, tiró de Papyrus para dejarlo sentado en su regazo. El cuidador de las ruinas se estremeció al sentir el bulto entre las piernas del rey en su trasero y el aliento caliente en donde deberían estar sus orejas.

"Mis cuencas no pueden dejar de apreciar la belleza de tu cuerpo, mis manos no pueden dejar de acariciar tus huesos, mi alma palpita fuertemente cuando me dejas estar contigo" restregó su duró miembro contra el menor ", ¿entiendes lo qué digo? Papyrus, me provocas todos los sentimientos más hermosos con tan solo sentirte cerca. Estoy profunda y locamente enamorado de ti."

Papyrus respiró hondo, intentando controlar los nervios que atosigaban su cuerpo, haciendo temblar sus piernas y manos.

Pasó sus ojos por la mesa, encontrando el plato con un trozo de bizcocho que le había servido a su hermano.

Soltó un suave jadeo cuando las manos contrarias acariciaron sus piernas por debajo de la larga túnica que usaba. Tomó el plato, volteó y lo estrelló contra la cara del rey.

"Perdona, Sans. Te traeré otra rebanada." Se levantó de su regazo y corrió a otra parte lejos del mayor.

Sans apartó varios trozos de biscocho, suspiró.

"Bueno, así es más interesante."


	3. Hijos (Underfell)

Abrió la puerta de golpe, entró en grandes zancadas a la casa y gritó aquel nombre.

"¡SANS!"

El llamado, quien se encontraba durmiendo en su colchón masculló una maldición y se levantó. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras mientras rascaba su cráneo, se acercó al más alto.

"¿Qué quieres, jefe?"

"¡Vamos a tener bebés!" Empujó al mayor al sofá, poniéndose encima de este. "¡Ahora mismo!"

"¿¡Qué!?" Ni siquiera pudo seguir quejándose pues fue desnudado sin permiso.

* * *

Respiraba agitado, con un brazo apoyado en su frente. La cabeza de Papyrus descansaba en su pecho, su cuerpo desnudo lleno de sudor; el agujero del menor soltaba aún su semen.

"¿Estás.... Satisfecho, jefe?" Preguntó Sans, suspirando.

"Tendremos otra ronda en cuanto despierte." Informó bostezando y cerrando los ojos.

El amante de la mostaza no supo si agradecer o no estos momentos de sexo.


	4. Mi amado hermano (Dusttale)

El amor que un par de hermanos puede llegar a ser tan fuerte que incluso estando muertos, el otro seguirá acompañando al contrario. Un claro ejemplo es el par de esqueletos, aparecidos un día sin más y acabando siendo los únicos en Snowdin.

La soledad de aquel sitio hacia pensar al mayor de los hermanos. Todo lo que había hecho, y todo lo que deseaba hacer se separaban en caminos muy distanciados. Se preguntó si hubiera existido otra forma de haber solucionado las cosas, otra manera en la que la soledad de este putrefacto sitio no lo carcomiese por dentro. No, no había otro camino. Chara había tenía la culpa, si, pero el humano reseteo nueve veces antes. Ambos tenían la culpa, no lo juzgaba pues él también tuvo que asesinar y sentir como la locura nublaba su cordura, convirtiéndolo así en un esclavo por los EXP.

Pocos momentos de reflexión podía permitirse, no es como si la locura le dejase mucho tiempo de cordura, solo unos pocos minutos bastaban. Pensar en todo el daño hecho era abrumador cuando su pequeña parte pacífica salía a flote. 

Aún así, con todo lo que es y fue, no dejaba de amar a su hermano. Papyrus, su pequeño, el bebé que una vez cargo; el niño que alguna vez consoló; el adolescente que alguna vez guió, todos esos momentos nunca se fueron y crearon un amor incestuoso hacia él. Paps lo amaba, lo sabía, por eso aún estaba con él, aún no se había ido al más allá.

Eso provocó una sonrisa sincera, no como las otras falsas que usualmente usaba cuando estaba con los Bad Guys.

Volteó a la derecha, viendo a su querido hermano jugar con un cubo de colorines, resolviendolo.

Papyrus se sorprendió al sentir la mano del mayor en su mejilla, esa suave caricia que no se esperaba y a la que estaba acostumbrado del antiguo Sans. Lo miró con una suave sonrisa.

"Nunca me dejes." Murmuró Dust. "Moriría si tú no estuvieras aquí."

El menor se acercó y besó al asesino.

"No lo haría por nada del mundo."


	5. Caricia (Horrortale)

"... Y el pequeño conejito vivió feliz."

Dejó el maltratado libro de lado, dejó su hacha apoyada en la pared y se devistió hasta quedar en calzoncillos y tirantes. Se tumbó a un lado de su pareja ahora dormida y lo observó.

Papyrus era alguien muy atractivo, por esto más de un monstruo había intentado atacarlo y violarlo para tomarlo como suyo aunque esto ya no pasaba mucho pues él los mataba y repartía las cenizas en sitios visibles. Amaba a su hermano con locura, era él el único que podía calmarlo cuando el carmesí lo nublaba todo; era él el único que lo dejaba manso como aquella humana y era él el único que podía estar a sus pies con una sola caricia.

Este mundo se pudria y la maldad y la histeria era lo que regía pero eso no importaba. Podía tener un hueco en su cráneo, podía tener odio y asco a Undyne, podía asesinar a todo humano que pasará por aquellas puertas, incluso podía con los encargos de Nightmare pero mientras tuviera a su Papyrus todo para él seguiría en orden.

Estaba loco, si, pero no tanto como para dañarlo aunque el pulpo lo pidiese. 

Sonriendo, acarició la mejilla del menor con sumo cuidado, como si lo fuese a romper.

"Te amo." Susurró.

"Te... Amo.... Nyeh..." Respondió el menor entre sueños.

Con esa respuesta era suficiente. Iba a pedirle matrimonio.


	6. Sustos (Historyshift)

"¡Princesa Segoe! ¡Princesa Segoe!" Los guardias corrían por todo el castillo en busca de la joven princesa. 

Lejos, en el bosque de Snowdin, una joven chica esqueleto corría y lanzaba ataques a cierta humana. Chara esquivaba aquellos golpes bastantes fuertes como para ser una niña de doce años.La princesa estaba a punto de lanzar un Gaster Blaster cuando algo golpeó su mano. Quejándose, volteó para enfrentar a quien la había dañado aunque sus quejas fueron cortadas al ver el severo rostro de su madre.

"Mamá..."

"Segoe Wingdings Wingdings, ¿qué te dije acerca de salir del castillo?"

La joven agachó la cabeza con las manos detrás. Chara intervino, poniéndose a un lado de la muchacha.

"Bueno, bueno, Paps, no le eches toda la culpa a la niña. He sido yo quien la convención a salir."

El cuidador frunció el ceño, Chara rascó su nuca.

"Sabes perfectamente lo que está pasando con ese humano, Chara." Suspiró. "Segoe, vuelve al castillo inmediatamente, tu padre quiere hablar contigo."

La esqueleto asintió y, murmurando unas disculpas, se retiró teletransportandose. Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio, Papyrus miró a otro lado.

"Lo siento, estoy un poco..."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Yo tampoco dejo que Asri salga."

La reina giró y dio un par de pasos antes de voltear hacia la centinela. 

"Cuidate tu también, por favor."

"Lo haré por ti, lindo." Le guiñó un ojo.

Papyrus sonrió y se fue. Chara miró alrededor, su rostro serio daba miedo.

"Sé que estas por aquí." Murmuró a la nada. "Te mataré si le haces algo a Asriel."

Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y fue a casa.


	7. Bed time

Sentados cada uno en una esquina del sofá, Sans y Papyrus reflexionaba sobre la relación que llevaban. Casados ya por un año, amándose todas las noches, saliendo por ahí, había hecho todo lo que una pareja normal haría menos una.

Un hijo, como alguna vez comentó su padre, es algo que no se debe decidir a la ligera. Traer a alguien a la vida es responsabilidad sobre él, cuidarlo y protegerlo, amarlo y guiarlo en sus decisiones. Un hijo no era un juguete al cual si te aburre puedes dejarlo apartado, era constancia.

Eso lo tenían claro, ahora se cuestionaban a sí mismos si serían capaces de tener ese nivel de confianza.

"Yo creo" comenzó Sans, "que nosotros podemos. Es decir, yo te cuidé cuando eras un bebé y tú me cuidas ahora que eres mayor. Nos hemos protegido mutuamente por varios años, no importaba el riesgo, siempre estábamos para él otro."

"Sans..."Papyrus sonrió. "Tienes razón, ¡el gran Papyrus puede con todo!"

El de naranja se lanzó hacia el mayor, poniéndose encima de él, a horcadas de su pelvis.

"Si puedo cuidar de un hermano tan perezoso como tú, entonces puedo hacerme cargo de un bebé."

Sans sonrió.

"Pues deberíamos comenzar un bed time."

* * *

"¡Lucida!"

Sans correteaba detrás de una pequeña esqueleto por toda la casa pues esta no deseaba bañarse.La pequeña activo su magia, siendo ésta de un tono marrón pardo muy oscuro, y tiró un par de cosas para que su padre no pudiera alcanzarla rápido. Aunque se le olvidaba que este podía teletransportarse y la sorprendió cuando la cargó y la llevó directa al baño.

"Más te vale bañarte o pasaras un mal rato." Amenazó Sans.

"Puede que tu lo pases, papá." Lucida sonrió. "Tres... Dos... Uno..."

De pronto, escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

"¡SANS!"

Lucida rio, Sans suspiró.


	8. Vida en el campo (FarmTale)

Como siempre, el trabajo era tan pesado que sus piernas temblaban no queriendo seguir manteniéndolo en pie. Sans volvía camino a casa con un pequeño cesto con cultivos. Jadea un poco por el cansancio aunque no le importaba, estaba seguro que a Papyrus le iba a gustar.

Llegando a su casa, vio a su hija mayor. La pequeña esqueleto sonrió con entusiasmo al ver a su padre acercarse, corrió hacia él con los brazos extendidos. Se abrazaron, Sans suspiró al dejar el cesto en el suelo. 

"Coiny, no deberías estar fuera a estas horas, chiquilla." La miró para ver si no tenía nada. "¿Y tú madre?"

"Dentro, con Bungee, me dijo que estuviera al pendiente de tu regreso."

Sans suspiró.

"Ayúdame con esto."

La esqueleto asintió y entraron en casa. Sans fue enseguida en búsqueda de su pareja y hermano; lo encontró en el cuarto de su hijo menor.

No pudo evitar el sonreír al ver a su pareja acariciar con ternura la mejilla del bebé.

"Paisajes como estos me hacen querer hacerte más niños." Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

Papyrus volteó, sonriendo se acercó al mayor.

"No me molestaría." Se dieron un beso. "Pero ahora necesitas bañarte y relajarte, mañana te quedarás con los niños así que necesitas estar muy sereno."

El mayor asintió, amaba ese ambiente tan hogareño que lo recibía al llegar a casa. El trabajo no era tan malo si está era su recompensa.


	9. Perdóname por esto, hermano (FloweyPossession)

El dolor era tan insoportable que las lágrimas no podían dejar de brotar, caían por sus pómulos como dos ríos de agua salada. La impotencia de no poder controlarse, el saber que sus pies se movían contra su voluntad, solo por esa maldita flor.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido.

"¿Quién será, quién será?" Flowey miró el vientre del poseído, podía sentir el calor de aquella pequeña alma. "Nah, me servirá más adelante." Descartó al no nato. "¿Qué dices, Papyrus? ¿Sans? Si, no es mala idea."

El dolor en su pecho comenzaba a agobiarlo. No deseaba dañar a nadie y menos a su hermano, no a él.

Se dirigieron a la casa de los esqueletos, los pequeños sollozos salían del esqueleto naranja pero eso no importaba ahora. Cuando entraron en la famosa casa de los hermanos, pudieron escuchar a Sans desde la cocina, seguramente con una de sus botellas de ketchup.

"¡Paps!" Lo llamó al escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. "¡Qué bien que llegaste, necesito que...!"

El esqueleto mayor salió de la cocina a la par que hablaba aunque dejó la frase en el aire al el estado de su hermano.

Lleno de ramas, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, y lo más importante, aquella molesta flor en su cuenca.

"Buenas, comediante."

"S-Sans..." La sollozante voz del menor lo alarmó. "Duele mucho..."

Quiso retroceder pero no lo hizo.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" Su ojo se encendió en azul, posición de ataque.

La flor rio a carcajadas.

"No te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás."

"Sans..." Un hueso se formó en su palma, cerró su única cuenca. "Perdóname por esto, hermano." Su ojo explotó en naranja

"... Por favor."

* * *

Esquino un par de ramas y huesos a penas, ya estaba cansado aunque no podía darse el lujo de descansar, lamentablemente; no por el, sino por Papyrus. El bebé en el vientre del menor podría morir por usar tanta magia, ese maníaco mataría a su hijo si no acababa ya con esto.

Pensó rápido, una idea vino.

Lanzó un hueso y como pensó, Papyrus lo esquivo. Aprovechó para mandar uno de sys Gaster Blaster, que fue esquivado, sonrió. Se teletransporto justo delante de Papyrus, listo para arrancar a Flowey de él, sin embargo...

Una rana de enredó en su alma desde atrás, no pudo verlo a tiempo. Flowey comenzó a reír con fuerza, totalmente extasiado por lo idiota que podía llegar a ser ese saco de huesos. Fue fácil poseerlo, era divertido sentir como se negaba pues de nada servía eso ahora.

El aspirante a guardia cayó al suelo, un fuerte dolor en su estómago lo acompañaba, soltó un gran y alto grito. Sintió el miedo y la desesperación de Sans ante esto, soltó una risilla.

"¿Los quieres?" Preguntó burlón. "Tu lindo e inocente hermano es bueno, incluso pude sentir los buenos sentimientos de vuestro hijo, estoy seguro que lis quieres mucho." Agarró al amante del espagueti con sus ramas. "Puedo mantenerlos vivos solo si te obedece en TODO, ¿entiendes? Sino, haré que los mates. Cargaré y haré que los mates una y otra vez."

"... Ugh... Es... Esta bien..."

Papyrus lo miró con miedo, ramas lo siguieron envolviendo. 

"Listo, eres muy listo." Flowey se llevó a Papyrus con las raíces. "Comencemos, pues, tenemos mucho que hacer."

Emprendieron camino a Snowdin, la diversión aguardaba.


	10. Vida en el mar (OceanTale)

Las olas daban un frescor a la dulce mañana del día de hoy. El cielo, despejado, lo saludaba con un sol acogedor. Amaba la brisa correr a través de sus huesos, la fina camisa hondeando.

"¿Qué hace una sirena fuera del mar?" Sonrió al escuchar aquella grave y baja voz detrás de él.

"Ansío a mí dulce marinero." Volteó, unos brazos rodearon su cintura el rodeo el cuello de él. "¿Serás tú, acaso, aquel que tanto anhelo?"

Besos fueron repartidos en sus costillas descubiertas levemente por la blusa.

"Puede ser. Si me lo permitieras, jamás te abandonaría."

Tras una última sonrisa, ambos se besaron con cariño.

"Es bonito. Vivir aquí, contigo, Sans." Un pequeño sonrojo. "Es precioso compartir todos estos momentos, ojalá nunca se acabe."

"Ja, eso espero, Paps." Sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña caja. "Hey, ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?El menor ladeó la cabeza, pensativo."

"No sé, ¿qué día es hoy?"

Sans soltó una risilla.

"¿Cuántos anos tienes?"

"Pues tengo... ¡Sans!" Le reprendió. "Eso es asqueroso... Y claramente, solo uno."

"Feliz cumpleaños, Papyrus." Le entregó la caja.

El esqueleto menor sonrió, se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños. Tonto pero normal en él.

Tomó el presente y lo abrió, encontró dos anillos dorados con finos decorados marinos. El rostro de Papyrus se iluminó. Sans tomó ambos anillos, colocó uno en el dedo anular del menor, se colocó el otro a sí mismo.

"Hemos asumido el rol de esposos pero nunca te di algo que lo represente y espante a esos idiotas de tus pretendientes." Besó la mano con el anillo. "Espero que te gust..."

"¡Oh, Sans, me encanta!" Repartió besos por todo el rostro del esqueleto más chico. "¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!"

Volvieron a besarse usando sus lenguas mágicas, se separaron tras un buen rato.

Que buena es la vida en el mar, y más para esta pareja.


	11. Azul y Rojo (Flowertale)

Sentados en el sofá, el silencio pasaba entre ellos. Las flores los cubrían, sabían que él los escuchaba por estas pero no les importaba, no era relevante. 

"S-Sans..." Papyrus apretaba fuertemente sus puños. "No quiero... Yo..."

"Sé como te sientes, Paps." Una risa de resignación. "Lo siento, no creo ser un buen hermano por esto..."

"Sans..." 

El mayor acarició la mejilla de su hermano, apretó el hueso afilado en su mano. Compartieron un beso, uno suave y con cariño, ese que solo ellos se tenían; ese que solo ellos podían expresarse.

"Perdóname, perdóname." Clavó el hueso en el alma de Papyrus. "Lo siento..."

"Te... Te amo, Sans."

El contador de Papyrus bajó según el tiempo, una bellas flores rojas cayeron al suelo junto al polvo.

Creó otro hueso, lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Tragó saliva, poco a poco fue clavando el filo de su hueso en él.

"Lo siento... No encuentro otra forma..."

Rojo y azul, una preciosa y exquisita mezcla de un amor puro y sincero. Uno que solo ellos conocían.


	12. El amor de un hermano (Asylumtale)

Había conseguido dormir después de tantas semanas de insomnio, podía acurrucarse en las sábanas. ¿Su medicina? No recordaba si la tomó pero no importaba, sus cuencas podían descansar.

"Hey, Sans..."

Oh, es verdad. Él estaba ahí, aún seguía ahí.

"¿P-Paps?" Se removió.

"Sansy..."

Tuvo que abrir sus cuencas a regañadientes, miró al mayor detrás de él. Los brazos de Papyrus pasaron por su cuello, se colocó encima de él.

"Papyrus..."

Lo besó, fue sublime para el menor. Quiso tocarlo, sentirlo cerca, pero la camisa de fuerza no lo dejaba.

"¿Me extrañaste?"

"Si... Si..." Comenzaba a desesperarse con el creciente restregueo de Papyrus. "Hermano..."

"Estabas desesperado por esto, ¿eh?" Susurro cerca de su boca.

La voz del mayor lo avergonzaba, la erección era algo incómoda.

"No... Yo... No..."

"No te preocupes, Sans. Como hermano, mi deber es ayudarte con tus problemas."

* * *

"Buenos días, Sans." Toriel saludó al entrar junto a Frisk. "¿Cómo has pasado la noche?"

Sans los miró con una sonrisa ancha.

"Muy bien."


	13. Traje (Echotale)

"N-no pienso ponerme ESO."

"Aww, ¿por qué? Creo que se vería genial en ti." Sacudió el uniforme de enfermera como tentación. "Tienes una buena figura, además, quisiera verlo, solo una vez, en ti."

Tenía que admitir que el traje era bonito, un gris von blanco bastante sencillo y bueno para él. Además, si solo era una vez...

"Está bien pero si solo es UNA vez."

"Paps, eres el mejor." Un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

* * *

"¡No pienso salir así!" Gritó desde detrás de la puerta Papyrus. "No sé en qué estaba pensando..."

Tomó asiento a un lado de puerta, con las piernas encogidas a su pecho.

" _Idiota pervertido_ " pensó molesto ante los toques de su hermano en la puerta. Suspiró cuando paró aunque no pudo evitar gritar del susto cuando la puerta fue destrozada por uno de los Blaster de su hermano mayor. 

"Paps, respeto tu intimidad tocando la puerta pero reafirmo mi autoridad como dueño de tu trasero entrando de todos modos." Miró hacia el menor quien yacía en el suelo, sentado de uns forma en donde se podía apreciar todo. "Wow..." Sonrió perverso.

"¡Sans, eres un pervertido!" Gritó antes de la dura sesión de perversidades satisfactorias para su hermano.


	14. El amor de la palabra "Odio" (Underfell)

"Una cinta más... Ya está." Edge dejó a la pequeña Lucida con un precioso vestido rojo con un delicado lazo rojo en la cintura y otro en forma de moño en el cráneo. "Preciosa como una señorita. Ya puedes ir a jugar."

Lucida asintió y salió al patio de la casa, junto a Kid Monster y a otros con los que jugaba en la calle. Red bebía un trago de cerveza mientras veía a su hija. Aunque no lo dijera, amaba ver ese paisaje de paz en la nieve de la superficie.

"¿Qué miras, estúpido?" Edge se posicionó a su lado.

"Lucida es bonita, salió a mi por lo menos." Soltó una risa.

"Ya te gustaría, maldito perro. Es bonita gracias a mi."

Guardaron silencio.

"Te odio, jefe." Lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo.

El menor se sonrojó.

"Yo también, Sans. También te odio."


	15. El sastre (Fellswap Gold)

Estas en una sala, sentado en una cómoda butaca. Justo delante de ti, otra butaca de color negro como la noche. El fuego de la chimenea calienta y ambienta el lugar un tanto tétrico. Observas el lugar, muebles con adornos; estanterías con libros; una mesa con sillas, todo perfectamente acomodado y puesto en su lugar.

De pronto, una puerta a tu derecha se abre y de esta entra una joven de cabellos negros y ojos blancos grisáceos. Sus pasos son callados por la gruesa alfombra roja en el suelo.

Ella te ignora mientras coge un grueso y polvoriento libro de una estantería. Quita la porquería de la cubierta y toma asiento en la butaca delante de ti. Toma aire y lo expulsa suavemente, el subir y bajar de su pecho te relaja un poco.Alza la mirada hacia ti, sonríe.

"¿Es tu primera vez?"

¿Quién eres? ♥️Asentir con la cabeza

❤️¿Quién eres? Asentir con la cabeza

Le preguntas sobre su identidad, ella ríe.

"¿Qué quién soy yo? Bueno, soy la Narradora, querido. Mi nombre cayó en el pasado que no puedo recuperar."

Preguntar qué quiere ♥️Marcharte 

♥️Preguntar qué quiere Marcharte

Le preguntas sobre sus intenciones, la chica se anima.

"Bueno, verás, claramente vengo a contarte una historia." Golpeteó el libro en su regazo. "Estabas aburrido, ¿no? Estoy aquí para entretenerte. ¿Me permites contarte un pequeño relato?"

Piensas en todo lo que has soltado por la boca en el día. Te das cuenta que tiene razón.

Escuchar su historia ♥️Saber más sobre ella

❤️Escuchar su historia Saber más sobre ella

Puedes preguntar en otro momento, estás curioso por oír lo que tiene que decir. Aceptas la historia. Además, su voz tan delicada y suave comenzaba a embargarte y a sentir un ambiente tan amable y sensacional que no querías romper con preguntas.

Ella abre el libro por una página cualquiera, sonríe al leer algo de su interés.

"Aquí tenemos una buena historia." Carraspea. "Por favor, guarda silencio hasta el final de la lectura." 

Decidiste sentarte en la posición más cómoda y escucharla.

Ella comenzó.

* * *

_"Hace tiempo, mucho mucho tiempo, en la antigua ciudad de Agén, existía una familia de esqueletos. Estos eran tres, la madre y los dos hijos. La madre era conocida como Gaster, una experta científica que trabajaba a las órdenes del rey de los monstruos en colaboración al rey de los humanos en la superficie. Gaster, por consiguiente, ganaba mucho dinero, tanto que ninguno de la familia tendría que trabajar en su vida aunque despidieran a la matriarca. El segundo esqueleto era el mayor de los dos hermanos, él se llamaba Sans. Era un elegante y apuesto mozo, sin duda alguna, siempre vestía perfecto y limpio para cualquier ocasión; tenía una pequeña afición al vino pues para él no había otra bebida más perfecta que está y un increíble talento con el Farfalle por la cantidad de veces que había ido a Italia, algo explendido que las mujeres amaban de él. Si todo lo anterior era sorprendente, Sans podía realizar los más bellos vestidos pues, secretamente amaba dibujar bocetos de estos. Por último y no me nos importante, el mejor de la familia, Papyrus. Este, a diferencia del mayor, heredó un mal gen de su madre; autismo. Aunque era leve, no le permitía expresarse y relacionar con libertad a excepción de su hermano mayor."_

_"Ellos vivían una vida de en sueño, la que cualquiera quisiera vivir. Incluso, Sans tenía una pequeña tienda en la ciudad donde hacía arreglos. La gente lo llamaba: "El sastre de la calle" ya que los hermosos y delicados vestidos que realizaba apenas los vendía a más de dos francos. Aquel taller era su lugar de escape de su adinerada vida, un lugar al donde ir cuando quisiese pues era suyo y solo suyo. Lo llenaba un poco, ese agujero que tenía en el agujero. O eso creía la gente, esa explicación que usaban para decirse a sí mismos que aquello no era más que un caprico de un noble ricachón"._

_"Todo iba tan bien, tan perfecto. La relación de madre-hijos aunque tensa era sostenible, y la relación de hermandad era tan simple y buena. Si, en algún momento esto debía explotar por alguna parte. Y, hey, no es nada malo pero... Bueno, no para todos lo fue"._

_"Una noche sola, en aquella tienda donde las más delicadas telas eran juntadas, tres asaltantes robaron todo cuanto tenía el esqueleto mayor. No contentos, lo golpearon y patearon, las palabras que recordaba él antes de desmayarse rondaron por su cabeza: "en este mundo, es matar o morir, imbecil". Eso no fue todo, la madre de los hermanos desapareció misteriosamente aquella noche también tras un nuevo experimento. Pensaron que aquella esqueleto vieja había desertado, yéndose a cualquier lugar en donde estuviera más segura. Acusaron a los hermanos y les arrebataron todo cuanto tenían, todo menos aquella tienda."_

_"Ahora, el lujo de antes era un recuerdo. Ahora, ellos vivían de su negocio"._

* * *

La puerta se abrió, la campana tintineó ante la acción. Un hombre entraba con infulas de galán, miró de pies a cabeza al joven esqueleto que barría el lugar. 

"Perdone, ¿sabe si esta el sastre?" Preguntó con voz grave.

Asintió sin mirarlo, dejó la escoba a un lado y entró por una puerta a la derecha detrás del mostrador de la tienda que daba al taller de costura de Sans. Tocó el hombro del mayor, este se levantó de su asiento suspirando.

"¿Un cliente?" El menor asintió. "Bien, sigue con tu trabajo, yo lo atenderé."

Los dos hermanos salieron, uno se posicionó detrás del mostrador y otro con su escoba.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?" Preguntó Sans.

"Verá, me han dicho que usted es excelente a la hora de crear perfectos trajes. En dos días tengo una fiesta de compromiso y necesito verme bien."

Sans asintió, entendiendo lo que el hombre le decía. Abrió una puertacita situada a un lado del tablero, permitiendo entrar al hombre.

"Pase a mi taller, le tomaré las medidas."

"Oh, claro."

El silencio se hizo, el joven esqueleto miraba el suelo ausente. Los frenillos en sus dientes comenzaban a agobiarlo un poco aunque prefería no pensar en eso, no quería recordar el porqué los llevaba. Suspirando, abrió la puerta del local y sacó la mugre a la calle con la ayuda de la escoba. Ver a las demás personas pasear, el relinchar de los caballos y el corretear de unos niños hicieron que quisiese salir, disfrutar. Miró el suelo de la calle, quiso salir aunque sea solo un poco.

"Para mañana tendrá su traje, pasese por aquí en la tarde para... Papyrus." Lo llamó, volteó. "¿Qué haces? Aléjate de la puerta."

Asintió y se retiró por las escaleras al segundo piso. Hoy no sería el día, tal vez mañana.

* * *

Terminó otra botella de vino, aquella bebida era para el como el agua, necesaria para vivir. Lo bueno de él era su resistencia al alcohol, podía beber y estar como si nada, lo bueno de no tener órganos.La puerta de su habitación fue tocada, dejó la copa que bebía y se levantó. Salió y encontró a su hermano menor, este le entregó una nota avisándole del carruaje en la calle.

"Gracias." Se encaminó a la puerta. "Vendré tarde así que no me esperes despierto, tómate las pastillas y no dejes entrar a nadie."

Papyrus solo asintió, cabizbajo. Sans suspiró, tomó el mentón de su hermanito, lo hizo mirar su única cuenca.

"Tú sabes lo que pasará si sales, Paps." Ladeó la cabeza. "¿Quieres que ocurra lo mismo?"

El de frenillos negó, con miedo. Sans sonrió.

"No te acuestes tarde."

Dicho esto último, el mayor se fue.

* * *

Limpiaba lo poco que quedaba sucio en el taller. Apenas tocaban las dos de la madrugada y no podía dormir, otra noche de insomnio para él. Los recuerdos de aquella noche; sus gritos, las manos que lo sometían, el dolor en su interior al ser penetrado contra su voluntad, el asqueroso olor a uva. No podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Mientrss limpiaba el taller de su hermano, una de las sábanas que cubrían los maniquís del mayor cayó al suelo, desvelando un precioso vestido negro con toques naranjas. Incluso con sólo la iluminación de la vela podía ver lo bien hecho que estaba. Estiró una mano para tocarlo.

"Era una sorpresa."

Dio un pequeño saltito, volteó y vio a su hermano mayor. La chaqueta de su traje estaba tirada a un lado, las mangas de su camisa recogidas y el chaleco negro abierto. Se veía algo agitado. 

"Pensé haberte dicho que no te durmiera tarde." Se acercó al menor. "Pero da igual, así puedes probarlo." Señaló el vestido. "Me gustaría verlo en ti."

Sans se acercó al maniquí, suavemente retiró el delicado vestido de este y se lo entregó a Papyrus. Este retiró sus ropas y aceptó ponerse aquella elegante y bonita prenda; con ayuda del mayor ajustaron algunas cosas. Ya cuando estuvo listo, Sans se alejó para verlo. Tomó asiento en una silla, mirándolo con ojos seductores. Era hermoso, lo más precioso que había visto en su vida. Sonrió con orgullo.

"Da una vuelta."

Hizo lo pedido. El vestido susurró contra la madera del suelo, se elevó y cayó delicadamente.

"Ven aquí." Palmeó su pierna.

Fue con él y se sentó en su regazo. El olor a vino enseguida inundó su nariz.

"Te vez muy bien, Paps. Tu figura es perfecta, hace que el vestido luzca mejor que nunca." La mano de Sans acarició su pierna por encima de la tela. "Me encantas, simplemente me encantas."

Besó las clavículas expuestas del menor gracias al vestido. Fue subiendo hasta llegar al cuello. Fue subiendo hasta llegar a su boca. El beso fue bien recibido, uno húmedo y profundo en el que Papyrus no evitó para nada gemir. Sans lo cargó y lo acercó a la mesa en donde tenía su máquina de coser. Se subieron a la mesa, el de ojo de pentagrama bajó por el pecho de Papyrus hasta llegar a sus piernas.

"¿Me permites ver?" Su voz tinca casi era una demanda.

El otro asintió un poco avergonzado, soltó jadeos y gemidos altos cuando los besos subieron por sus piernas para llegar a una zona sensible.

Iba a ser una larga noche para ellos.

* * *

Cuando el menor despertó, se hallaba en la cama del cuarto que compartía con su hermano. Estaba desnudo como supuso, gimió por la presión de los frenillos. Salió de las mantas, descubriendo su vientre, un alma naranja rojiza yacía en este. Acarició por encima y se puso su ropa. Bajó al taller, su hermano tarareaba una canción mientras cosía. Bordeo el cadáver a un lado y se acercó al mayor.

"Buenos días." Saludó el mayor. "El traje del señor ya está, ¿puedes plancharlo? Tengo que terminar esto para el bebé." Miró de reojo al cuerpo muerto de la mujer. "Esta tipa si que tiene mucho que dar. Por lo menos no está gritando con su voz chillona."

El de frenillo asintió y se llevó el traje.

"Ah, y yo me hago cargo de ella esta vez." Avisó su hermano. "Ya no puedes cargar peso."

Solo asintió ante eso.

* * *

"Es perfecto." El noble estaba anonadado. "No pensé que fuera en tan poco tiempo y de tal calidad."

"Lo mejor para los clientes."

"Me sorprende lo suave que es, ¿qué usó?"

Sans suspiró.

"Una rusa, suave y delgada, muy elegante aunque un poco difícil de trabajar."

El hombre siguió admirandose en el espejo, Sans acomodó algunas cosas cerca de su zona de trabajo. Algunas manchas rojas podían apreciarse, eso era malo.

"Muchas gracias." Sacó de su bolsillo un gran fajo de billetes. "Quédese con todo, es un gran hombre por hacer esto tan rápido. Con su permiso, me retiro."

Aceptó aquella cantidad. Papyrus le abrió la puerta al hombre al salir.

"Hey, voy a salir un momento a deshacerme de la basura y a buscar un poco más de tela. No dejes que nadie entre."

Papyrus agachó la cabeza. Sans lo tomó por los pómulos, plantó un suave beso en su boca.

"Sabes que nunca las tocó." Acarició at rostro. "Solo tu puedes satisfacerme."

Esto pareció alegrar al menor.

"Bien pues, saldré por detrás. Hoy me vendría muy bien algo italiano, la piel es suave y dulce."

El menor solo observó como el mayor de iba. Volvió a acariciar su vientre, lo que hacía era por el bien de ambos.

_"Después de todo, a las personas solo les interesan los trajes, no el compuesto de estos"._

* * *

"Y colorin colorado, este cuerpo ha acabado." Cerró el libro. "¿Alguna pregunta?"

♥️No ¿Quién abuso de Papyrus?

No ♥️¿Quién abuso de Papyrus?

"¿Uhm, te preguntas quién? Bueno, es más interesante si tú mismo lo descubres. Pero te daré una pista. ¿De qué está hecho el vino?"

Ella se levantó y dejó el libro en su lugar.

"Ahora, debemos irnos. El tiempo se acabó y el fuego muere, el ambiente se pierde."

¿Te volveré a ver? ♥️Adiós

♥️¿Te volveré a ver? Adiós

La chica te sonríe.

"Siempre que me llames, apareceré." Se acercó a ti y cerró tus ojos. "Es hora de irse."

Y con estas últimas palabras, te duermes.


	16. Cuarto

Dejando el balde pintura de lado, Sans abrazó a Papyrus por la cintura, ambos admirando el resultado de su trabajo. Una bella habitación de un color marrón rojizo, con varios dibujos de peces con caritas raras en las paredes, una cuna en medio junto a una silla mecedora. Una alfombra cubría todo, una caja a la derecha con algunos juguetes y el remolino de Sans, intentaron quitarlo pero se negaba así que decidieron que ese era su hábitat.

"Es precioso." Papyrus estaba extasiado. "Estoy seguro que al bebé le gustará." Se acercó a la cuna. "Por fin podremos decir que su padre hizo algo además de dormir."

"A veces hago cosas... ¿O a calcio lo dudas?"

"¡SANS!"

El mayor rio.

"Ven, vamos a comer. Ya es tarde."

"¿Qué es hoy?"

"Espaguetis a la carbonara. Te gustarán."

* * *

"Si pensamos en el dominio de la determinación en algunos humanos, los reseteos podrían llegar a ser más constantes si estos supieran del poder en sus manos. Esto, sin embargo, causaría varios daños en las líneas temporales, rutas interminables y finales idealizado." Bostezo y retiró las gafas de lectura, apagó la lámpara de su escritorio. "Mañana seguiré, son demasiadas notas atrasadas." Comenzó a desvestirse en la oscuridad. "Ugh, ¿por qué papá es tan vago? Por lo menos el abuelo Gaster ayuda en esto."

Se vistió con su pijama que consistía en un lindo short negro con dibujos de conejitos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Iba a tumbarse cuando escuchó el golpeteó en su ventana. Se acercó a esta, la abrió y encontró a alguien que no esperaba ver.

"¿Sadick?"

A la edad de diez años, sus padres le presentaron algunos mundos alternos al suyo. En los más cercanos, ella existía con otras personalidades, algunas veces con otros nombres. Para no confundirse, comenzó a ponerles apodos.

Sadick, su versión Underfell, solía visitarla por las noches por las frecuente actividad sexual de sus padres. Solía llevarse bien con ella y con Peace, su yo de Underswap.

"Ya sabes, la misma mierda de siempre." Entró por la ventana. "Dime que tienes cerveza, por dios."

Lucida cerró la ventana, cruzó los brazos.

"A diferencia de tus padres, los míos no me dejan tener o estar a menos de cincuenta metros de una lata de cerveza. Además, tenemos diecisiete años."

"Ugh, verdad..." Observó a Lucida. "Hey, no llevas sujetador."

La chica se sonrojo y cubrió su pecho.

"Tienes tu pijama en el armario. Buenas noches."

Fue hasta su remolino y dejó su sudadera en este, le gustaba lo planchado que quedaba después de dejarlo ahí.

"¿Haz pensado en repintar tu habitación? Estos peces me perturban. "Se tumbó en la cama seguida de Lucida. "No me gusta el pescado."

"Primero, me gusta como está. Segundo, estos peces son la muestra clave del trabajo de mi padre." Le dio la espalda en la cama. "Duerme, ya es muy tarde."

"Uh-hum."

* * *

"¡Lucida!"

Despertó de golpe ante el grito grave de su padre. Volteó para todos lados, encontrándose encima de Sadick con las manos de esta en su trasero. Sadick también despertó, ambas se miraron. Se separaron a los pocos segundos, totalmente avergonzadas. Rápida, Lucida cubría su cuerpo con las mantas mientras que la otra se paraba de esta, tomando su ropa y saltando por la ventana.

Lucida se quedó observando la ventana, tembló al escuchar el carraspeo de su padre. Volteó, Sans la miraba con enojo.

"Abajo, en diez minutos. Tenemos mucho que hablar."

Cerró la puerta de un golpe. Suspiró, otra charlita más; encogió los hombros, bueno, no se enojaria si tardaba veinte minutos más, aún tenía sueño guardado.

Se acomodó en la cama, entre las sábanas, y volvió a dormir.


	17. Papyrus (Fellswap Gold)

"Sans" el Blaster de su madre hacia que sus piernas temblaran pero no iba a retroceder ", Papyrus es muy importante en este experimento. Tienes que entregármelo."

Sintió como su hermano se estremecía detrás de él, sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a su espalda. El agujero delante de ellos, el profundo negro, los asustaba por igual.

"No te lo daré." Creó un hueso en su mano con el extremo roto y filoso. "Tendrás que matarme."

La mujer sonrió, su ojo brillaba.

"Pues que así sea."

El Blaster estalló furioso, algo que Sans pudo esquivar girando a la derecha y empujando a Papyrus a la izquierda. Preparó un ataque de huesos, lo lanzó hacia su madre aunque tarde notó que está ya no estaba en el mismo lugar sino que estaba justo delante de él. Lo tomó por el brazo y rasgo su cuenca derecha con un hueso, clavándolo un poco en esta, todo se tornó rojo. Gritó y cayó al suelo, cubrió su rostro, la sangre se colaba entre sus falanges.

Gaster lo pateó lejos, volteó hacia Papyrus. Este los miraba con terror en los ojos, soltaba jadeos, unas lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos al ver tanto rojo en su hermano. 

"Pequeño, ven con mami."

Negó y retrocedió, intento recordar lo que aprendió con Sans. Pensó en un hueso, pensó en atacar.Una presión en su alma lo hizo reaccionar, levitaba en el aire mientras se acercaba a su madre. Esta lo agarró por la capucha de su sudadera, se acercó al borde de la tarima en donde estaban, lo dejó encima de aquel agujero negro. Pataleo, con miedo.

"Vamos, pequeño, harás feliz a mamá si ayudas." Soltó una pequeña risa. "No debes temer, volverás otra vez y otra vez. Esto es por la cienca."

"S-Sans." Por fin, después de años, él hablaba. "¡Sans!"

Gaster suspiró, giró a su hijo y lo obligó a que lo mirase a los ojos.

"Escúchame, mocoso. Eres inútil, no eres capaz de hacer nada por tu cuenta, ¿sabes por qué? Eres un maldito error que jamás debió existir. No eres capaz ni de usar tu magia, pobre ser estúpido que ni siquiera puede hablar." Acarició la mejilla de su HIJO. "Por una vez en tu asquerosa y patética vida, haz algo que ayude."

Esas palabras, esos ojos, esas manos. Un extraño sentimiento lo recorrió; decepción, enojo, rabia, dolor, tristeza.

"¡AHHHHHHHH!"

Detrás de Papyrus, un enorme Gaster Blaster naranja se formó. En la boca, una ametralladora.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Balas fueron disparadas, Gaster frunció el ceño. Soltó al pequeño al vacío y esquivo aquel pobre intento de ataque aunque no pudo esquivar la embestida de Sans por la espalda. La hizo tropezar y caer, atrapó a su hermano con su magia y lo subió. Papyrus lo abrazo enseguida y se desmayó, era demasiado para un niño de ocho años.

Observó como su madre caía al agujero negro y como este de cerraba, atrapandola en algún lugar lejano a ellos.

"Fuera del tiempo... Y del espacio..."

Cayó al suelo, necesitaba curarse. Sentía el 0.01 como nunca.

* * *

Despertó en medio de la noche, una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Tocó su cuenca vacía con añoranza. Despertó en medio de la noche, una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Tocó su cuenca vacía con añoranza. Sintió un suave tirón en su manga del pijama, volteó. Papyrus lo miraba preocupado. 

"Oh, cariño, ¿te desperté?" Su hermano negó. "Vuelve a dormir, iré a beber agua."

Dejó la cama y abandonó el cuarto. Bajó al segundo piso y fue a la cocina, tomó del refrigerador una botella de agua y dio un gran sorbo. Al terminar, suspiró.

"Tal vez... Tenga que decirlo." Colocó una mano en su pecho. "Antes de irme."


	18. Magia

"¡Sans! ¡Sans!"

Despertó de golpe, miró a todas partes confundido. Papyrus no estaba a su lado.

"¡SANS!"

Dejó la cama y salió de la habitación, corrió hacia la habitación de su hija, que era de donde provenían los gritos. La puerta estaba abierta, un brillo marrón rojizo emanaba. Entró, tuvo que retroceder del asombro. Papyrus estaba un pasos delante de él, igualmente estaba en shock.

Lucida estaba en el suelo, todo a su alrededor flotaba en el mismo brillo que la rodeaba a ella. Su hija gritaba, pequeñas marcas de quemaduras de hacían presentes en sus cuencas y manos.

"Lucida." Papyrus se acercó a ella, una electricidad le evitó tocarla.

"Papyrus." Este lo miró. "Activa tu magia." Dijo mientras encendía su ojo en su icónico azul.

Su pareja lo hizo, ambos se acercaron lentamente a su hija. La abrazaron, las manos de Sans tomaron la cara de esta para que los mirase.

"Hey, hey, niña, estamos aquí. Estamos aquí."

"Tienes que relajarte, Lucida." Papyrus soltó un suave sollozo. "Por favor, calmate."

Los tres colores juntos, el calor de la magia de sus progenitores, su preocupación; poco a poco la calmaron y fue cayendo así en el abismo del silencio. La oscuridad la envolvió, su cuerpo quedó vacío.

* * *

"¡Agh, mamá, duele!"

"Si duele, cura." Respondió el de naranja. "Ya casi termino, quédate quieta."

Papyrus echó un poco más de pomada en las cuencas de su hija y las vendo. Lucida suspiró, no podía ver y tampoco escribir.

"Llamaré al colegio per en cuanto te recuperes quiero que te pongas al día con tus compañeros, ¿entendido?"

"Siiii."

El mayor suspiró, besó la frente de su hija.

"No vuelvas a darnos un susto así, ¿está bien?"

"Si, mamá.Él se fue pero aún podía sentir la presencia de alguien más en su cuarto."

"Papá, ¿qué quieres?"

Sans rio.

"¿Cómo te va? Lo de ayer fue bastante... Sansprendente."

"También para mi pero ¡eh! La primera vez siempre duele."

Ambos rieron, la pequeña pudo sentir la mano de su padre en su cabeza.

"Cuando puedas ver, tendré que enseñarte a usar tu magia. Será divertido y podrás molestar a tus compañeros."

"Suena bien para mí."

"Ahora descansa, no querrás que tu madre se preocupe aún más por ti, ¿no? Lleva toda la noche en vela por ti."

"No... Buenas noches, papá."

"Buenas noches, hija."


	19. ¿Cómo me tuvieron? (Underswap)

Peace entró en casa, dejó su abrigo en la entrada. Acomodó su lindo vestido marrón claro, fue a la sala en donde encontró a su "madre" y a su padre sentados en el sofá, el primero atragantándose con miel y el segundo ordenando algunas fotos en un gran álbum. Tomo asiento justo delante de ellos, totalmente seria.

"Papá, mamá, ¿cómo me tuvieron?" Preguntó de repente.

Su madre escupió la miel, su padre parpadeó un par de veces, dejando las fotos de lado. El de azul balbuceó, el de naranja hizo gestos con los brazos. Juntos, pararon de hacer ruidos y movimientos, se miraron entre sí, sonrojados. 

"Es... Es una larga historia..." Honey volvió a tomar un trago distraído de miel. 

"Tengo mucho tiempo, hice los deberes con Lucida en la biblioteca."

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Sadick dijo que sus padres hablaron sobre tenerla, Lucida también fue una sorpresa querida. Quisiera saber si es así también."

"Papy, creo que... Deberíamos decirle." Murmuró Berry. 

"Uhm... Bueno, supongo que si..."

Ambos mayores suspiraron, asintieron.

"Verás, Luci" comenzó Berry ", esto sucedió hace un tiempo. Fue en... Uh... En la fiesta de embarazo de Puff."

"Tu padre no aguanta mucho el alcohol." Honey suspiró. "Yo también estaba ebrio así que..."

"Naciste de una noche de alcohol, en la cama de Classic." Terminó el de azul.

* * *

Sadick y Lucida saltaban encima de la cama de los padres de la segunda. Intentaban alcanzar el techo de un salto, un juego normal en niños.

"¿No quieres jugar, Peace?" Sadick preguntó, curiosa de por el porqué de su actitud.

Negó con la cabeza, un tanto asqueada.

"No... Sabiendo lo que pasó en ESA cama..."


	20. Bufanda (Epictale)

"Hey, bruh." Llamó suavemente a su hermano.

El de amarillo, quien estaba afilando su enorme espada con rostro severo, volteó. Su rostro de iluminó. 

"Sans..."

"Lamento haberla roto." Se acercó al de armadura y enrolló la suave tela alrededor de su cuello. "Pero creo que está bastante bien, bruh."

El mayor le guiñó un ojo, Papyrus pudo sentir un suave sonrojo en sus pómulos.

"Muchas gracias, Sans." Miró a otro lado, luego tomó al mayor por el abrigo y le dio un beso. "Iré con Frisk un rato, nos vemos."

Sans casi se desmaya por aquel acto, cuando reaccionó el menor ya se había ido.

"Espera... ¿¡Frisk!?" Fue en busca de su hermano. "¡Espera, sus poderes de coqueteo son más de ocho mil!." No lo vio. "¡Papyrus!"


End file.
